


Quiet

by heartsflush



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, mostly just an excuse for me to transfer more of MY emotional trauma onto link ahahahahahahAHA, the author apologizes for what they do to these characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsflush/pseuds/heartsflush
Summary: He's near the end of his journey, but the things Link has been forced to endure are catching up with him.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S WRITING FOR SKYWARD SWORD AGAIN
> 
> i'm replaying it right now and the silent realms are kicking my ass so i wrote a fic 
> 
> be warned the beta reader for this was my cat
> 
> also it's 1:27am rn so i guess my way of dealing with insomnia is giving it to beloved video game characters
> 
> anyway. enjoy

Cold.

That was all he could feel.

Link’s eyes twitched, then opened slowly as he realized that he was no longer in his bedroom at the Knight Academy. Well, sort of; he was in a room that looked like his bedroom, but it was different. The walls were draped in an otherworldly hue, and when he looked out of his window, he saw nothing but darkness. But what bothered him most was the sound.

It was quiet.

The bad kind, the unfeeling kind, where everything, even his own heartbeat, was stifled by silence.

Link reached to the edge of his bed where he kept his sword, but his fingers curled around empty air. He looked to the floor to see that his sword and his shield were gone. Panic began to set in as he made his way towards the door and pushed it open.

Suddenly, his surroundings vanished. It was dark, and that same suffocating silence enveloped the area. Link looked around, but he couldn’t see anything; the inky blackness stretched on for what seemed like miles with no end in sight.

Without warning, several monsters surrounded him, all crying out in various screeches and ear-piercing noises. They advanced on Link slowly and carefully, giving him all the time in the world to escape but nowhere to go.

As the fiends drew closer, an evil, taunting laugh rang out in the air around Link. He gasped in fear, recognizing the laugh immediately. In a flash of diamonds, Ghirahim appeared before him, a menacing smirk on his face and a pitch-black rapier in his hand. All at once, the monsters and Ghirahim attacked Link, and as he tried to scream, no sound came out.

Abruptly, Link’s surroundings changed again. The darkness and monsters were gone, replaced by Skyloft’s plaza. It was devoid of life and dreadfully quiet. 

Link glanced forward and his breath caught in his throat; two Guardians stood before him, their massive weapons gleaming with an otherworldly shimmer. Instantly, it clicked; he was back in the Silent Realm. He glanced around for a tear, but he saw nothing. Just as he realized that there were no tears to collect, the sky turned red, and the Guardians’ eyes flashed.

He was about to be destroyed by their weapons when he shot awake. 

Link’s eyes flew around the room as he breathed heavily. His room was back to normal; no otherworldly glow, no Guardians, and thankfully, it was quiet.

The good kind, where he could hear just enough that he knew he was safe.

He glanced to where the Master Sword lay at his bedside, resting under the Hylian Shield he’d fought so desperately to get. As if on cue, the sword began to glow softly, and Fi’s voice echoed through the small room.

“Master?” she spoke. “Is everything alright?”

Link didn’t answer, instead swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

At this, Fi appeared from the sword to face Link, floating gently in the air before him. “I can sense an increased heart rate and faster rate of respiration. These are symptoms that commonly indicate panic in your species.”

Link sighed. Fi tilted her head, then spoke again.

“With the events that have transpired since you began your journey, it is no surprise that you should experience nightmares. Though I cannot eliminate them entirely, allow me to offer some words that have a high probability of altering your emotional state so that you may rest peacefully.” 

Link looked up at her and nodded. Her expression didn’t change, but her presence was somehow reassuring all the same.

“Your journey is almost over,” she said, floating around the room as though she were dancing slowly. “Once you overcome the trials in Sky Keep and obtain the golden power of the Triforce, you will be able to seal Demise away for good. Afterwards, you will have no need to fight for your life or those you hold dear.”

She stopped in front of Link and floated gently towards him. “There is no statistical foundation for this feeling, but...I hope you succeed, Master.”

Link was taken aback for a second, but smiled. Fi was expressionless as usual, but if Link weren’t wide awake, he would have thought he saw a hint of a smile form on her lips.

“Is there anything more you require of me?” she asked, tilting her head again.

Link shook his head, his breathing slowed to its normal pace. Fi nodded, then returned to the Master Sword in a flash of light. Link laid back onto the soft pillow and closed his eyes, allowing himself to be enveloped by quiet.

The good kind.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to apologize to shigeru miyamoto for constantly projecting my own issues onto this innocent elf boy


End file.
